


The Best New Years Yet

by roisa_is_life



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roisa_is_life/pseuds/roisa_is_life
Summary: Rose wants to spend New Years with Luisa, and when Rose wants something, she gets it.





	The Best New Years Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Because today is my birthday I thought well I'm going to make a fan fic to end out 2017 right

It was New Years Eve, and Rose, Emilio, and Rafael were all gathered at the beach to watch fireworks.

"Where is Luisa at?" Rose asked as she looked around for the brunette.

"Luisa never really comes out on New Years. Something about all of the stupid people who are going to be out and how their drinking will encourage hers." Rafael said. The he whispered is a low voice "pathetic." 

His voice may have been low but Rose had heard what he had said and really wanted to get a gun and pull the trigger for saying something like that about Luisa. But, alas, she couldn't.

"Well, where is she right now then?" Rose said, trying to hide the anger in her voice.

"She's probably at her apartment." Emilio said. He was too engrossed in his phone to worry about it.

"Maybe I should go check on her. I might not be back for awhile." Rose said starting to get up from her spot on the blanket.

"Alright. Be careful darling. I wont be home when you get back, I have to take a quick flight to my hotel in La."  
Emilio said leaning in to give Rose a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I will. You be careful too." Rose said as she walked off.

Rose pulled out her keys and unlocked her car. As soon as she closed the door she texted Luisa.

-Rose-  
"Hey"

-Luisa-  
"Hey? I didnt think you would text, considering you're supposed to be watching fireworks."

-Rose-  
"Well, you weren't there, so I thought I would spend New Years with you. If its ok."

-Luisa-  
"Yea. I guess that would be ok. I need someone here anyways. I really feel like drinking. New Years and all."

-Rose-  
"I'm on my way now. I'll see you when I get there."

-Luisa-  
"Ok. Bye Rose."

-Rose-  
"Bye Luisa."

Rose would have put I love you at the end of that sentence, but she knew she couldn't.

Rose started the engine and pulled off, driving to Luisa´s apartment. Rose was getting butterflies just thinking of getting to see Luisa.

She never got to do these things with Luisa so she is going to damn well enjoy it.

-20 minutes later-

Rose pulled up to Luisa´s apartment. Rose texted Luisa after she got out of her car, shut the door, and locked it.

-Rose-  
"I'm here, buzz me in."

-Luisa-  
"Alright, just a second."

Luisa had buzzed Rose in. As she waited she started thinking, Rose wanted to spend New Years with her. Not her father, she wanted to spend it with her.

What would they even do? Rose hadn't thought about it until she got on the very slow elevator ride up to Luisa's apartment.

Luisa had been standing at the door since Rose said she had been there. Luisa heard footsteps outside of her apartment and was completely sure it was Rose. 

Rose was a little nervous as she walked up to Luisa's apartment. "Here is goes." Rose said as she knocked on Luisa's door.

"Here it goes." Luisa said as she opened the door.

"Hey" Rose said as she stared into Luisa's beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey" Luisa said as she got lost in Rose's icy blue eyes.

They stood like that for a couple minutes until Luisa moved over and let Rose in.

"Do you wanna order takeout? I would die for some Chinese right now." Rose said as she sat down on the couch.

Luisa sat down at the other end, not really sure if Rose would appreciate her sitting so close.

"You eat takeout?" Luisa said staring at the elegantly dressed redhead sitting beside her.

"Yes. And I'm going to try not to take offense to that." Rose said with a smile.

"It wasn't meant to be offensive, it's just, you dress so elegantly, all the time. You don't exactly strike me as a takeout type person." Luisa said shifting a little closer.

Rose, having noticed Luisa's movement, decided to move a little closer as well. "Fancy food gets boring sometimes." Rose said.

"I'm guessing elegant clothes do too." Luisa said and chuckled at the end of her sentence.

"You got that right" Rose said as she started chuckling along with the brunette.

"Well, I have some spare pajamas in my closet if you want to change. I'll order takeout while you are changing." Luisa said as she started to grab for her phone.

"Ok. Thank you." Rose said making her way to the closet.

Rose stood in the closet. She had already found some pajamas and put them on. She was just admiring the clothes that got to cling to Luisa's body in a way that was just downright sinful.

She hadnt noticed how long she had been there until she heard a knock on the closet's door.

When she turned around she saw Luisa in some short, shorts and and shirt that hung loosely around her shoulders.

"You were taking awhile I thought I would check and make sure you didnt get lost." Luisa said with a grin.

Luisa couldn't help but look at Rose's body. Rose was wearing one of her shirts that fit loose but rode up Rose's stomach revealing the beginning of her abs. And she had on a pair of pajama pants.

"Well, thank you for checking up on me. But I didn't get lost." Rose said, smiling back.

The room felt like it was getting warmer. But it was comfortable.

They had been staring at each other. It was like they were in a trance. Their trance broke when there was a knock at the door.

"Takeout is here." Luisa said turning around heading to the door.

The way Luisa's hips were swaying was hypnotic and Rose couldn't look away.

Luisa had paid for the food and gave Rose her plate.

They sat back on the couch, but this time the were closer.

As they ate, they talked. Talked about their day. Talked about how rude people are. Talked about how many times Emilio had run out of a room to deal with the hotel. They talked about New Years. They talked about almost everything.

After they ate they continued to talk.

"This has to be the best new years i've had in awhile." Luisa said as she laid her head back on the couch.

"It was a pretty good one." Rose said with a small laugh.

Rose had wished everyday could be like this. She loved Luisa, but she just couldn't choose her. Her plan was too important. She will just enjoy the time she had with Luisa while she had it.

Rose looked at Luisa and Luisa looked back. 

Before Rose could even blink, Luisa had crashed their mouths together in a bruising kiss.

They had kissed until the need for air had become too great.

"Ive been wanting to do that all night" Luisa said breathless.

"Why stop now?" Rose said pulling Luisa on top of her on the couch.

Rose pulled down on Luisa's neck, connecting their lips together in another bruising kiss.

"Bedroom." Luisa said breathlessly.

Rose smiled and lifted them both up.

Luisa yelped and wrapped her legs around Rose's waist. Rose had just repositioned her hands until she got a better grip on Luisa's ass.

The entire way to the bedroom Luisa started kissing down Rose's neck and it was driving Rose mad.

Rose had opened the door and gently laid Luisa down on the bed. Rose stared at her for a second before kissing her again. The kiss soon turning into another heated kiss.

Rose had pulled up the hem of Luisa's shirt, and pulled it off. Luisa's bra, and shorts coming off soon after. Luisa wasn't wearing any underwear which only turned Rose on more.

"God, you're gorgeous." Rose said staring at the now naked Luisa, laying under her.

"I want to see you too." Luisa needed the redhead now.

"And you will." With one last kiss Rose stood up and started stripping.

This turned Luisa on beyond belief. 

"Rose. I need you. Now." Luisa said as her eyes got darker when Rose removed her last article of clothing.

"You have me." Rose said, starting a trail of kisses down Luisa's throat to her nipple to begin sucking on it. She released it with a wet pop and started o the other rock hard nipple.

Luisa was moaning incoherently. Rose had heard a mix of "fuck" and "God Rose" and more "fuck"s.

Rose needed Luisa as much as Luisa needed her. So she stopped teasing and started moving her hand down to circle Luisa's clit.

"Fuck, Rose." Luisa said throwing her head back. 

This only turned Rose on more. Rose had tested Luisa before inserting two fingers into Luisa.

"Holy, fuck." Luisa's chest was heaving up and down. There was sweat on her,now, red face.

Rose stopped at started moving Luisa's hips up and down, making her fuck herself.

Ridea had slotted her leg between Luisa's, causing Luisa's thigh to rub against Rose's clit.

Rose started moving Luisa's hips in a faster pace, creating more friction.

"Fuck Rose I-I'm......" Luisa came undone before she could finish her sentence.

Rose falling over the edge right after.

"That was." Rose started, breathless.

"Amazing."Luisa said. Leaning down to kiss the top of Rose's head.

"Rose." Luisa said.

"Yes?" Rose looked up a Luisa. 

"Look at the clock." Luisa said with a grin on her face.

Rose looked and noticed that the clock was at 12am.

She smiled and looked up at Luisa.

"Happy New Years." Rose said kissing Luisa deeply.

"Happy New Years" Luisa said back, smiling.

This had been the best New Years Luisa had ever had. And it was the best one Rose had had.

Rose looked up and seen that Luisa had fallen gracefully asleep. Rose kissed underneath her jaw. She was going to stay the night. Emilio was at his other hotel she she didn't have to worry about him.

"Sweet dreams Luisa. I love you." Rose said as she laid her head down on, the seemingly asleep, Luisa's chest.

"I love you too Rose" Luisa said as she wrapped her hand around Rose's waist, anchoring her there as if she was going to go away.

Rose didn't know how to feel. She admitted it, that she loved Luisa, but Luisa wasnt supposed to hear her.

It doesn't matter, she loves Luisa, and she will talk about it only if Luisa brings it up. For now though, she's going to enjoy just being close to the brunette. Knowing that things will go back to normal tomorrow.

Another year without the beautiful brunette that had a way of making Rose feel things that she didn't even know she could. After it's all over, it will be worth it. Or will it? She won't be able to even see Luisa anymore.

That's for another day. Right now, she's just gonna sleep in bed, naked,close, to the love of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. If there is any thing I can make better about my writing let me know ❤❤❤❤


End file.
